


In Costume

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🦇 BatFam 🦇 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Batfamily-centric (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fun, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Gotham City - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fun, Happy, I'm going to go snuggle with my boyfriend, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Other, Picture taking, Pictures, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Yet Another Halloween Fanfiction, charity events, dressing up, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: It's Gotham's annual Halloween charity event where everyone comes dressed in costumes.This year though Dick forces his family to wear something none of them ever thought they would in public.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: 🦇 BatFam 🦇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879627
Comments: 21
Kudos: 260





	In Costume

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story it was actually a lot of fun to write!
> 
> You can all probably what Dick has forced them all to dress up as even though I tried to hide at in the start lol.
> 
> Also, If anyone can figure out where the quote Jason says is from I'll give you ten bat cookies!
> 
> Sorry for the rambling I'm a little tired but I wanted to get this out before I went to bed.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

“This is a bad idea,” Tim whispered as he reached up to move a strand of his windblown hair out of his eyes. He was looking directly at Dick, who looked ready to burst with happiness as he looked at the pair of large double doors.

“For once I agree with Drake,” Damian said from he stood between Tim and Bruce, an annoyed look in his dark blue eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Come on, don’t be a bunch of downers,” Dick piped up as he turned away from the doors to face his family members, well at least three of his family members since two of them weren’t there. Alfred had chosen to stay at home and read a good book while Jay just wasn’t there yet.

“We are not downers Grayson,” Damian snapped back at his oldest brother which just earned him a hair ruffle from Dick which seemed to calm the youngest Wayne down.

“Calm down, Baby Bat, everything will be okay,” Dick said with a smile as he pretended not to notice how Damian leaned into his touch a little. “Same goes for you, Baby Bird,” He said as he threw his arm around Tim’s shoulder and pulled him into a one-armed hug. “Everything will be all right, I mean if it wasn’t going to be okay, Bruce wouldn’t let us do it in the first place,” He explained as he motioned towards their father who had his arms crossed over his chest looking down at his phone. “Right, B?” Dick asked, gaining Bruce’s attention and causing him to look up to stare at the three in front of him.

“I don’t even know how I got roped into this,” Bruce lied as he looked at three of his sons before shaking his head and looking back down at his phone. He hid the smile that wanted to form on his face as he took pictures of the three before him and sending them to Alfred for safekeeping. Bruce was known to be a good liar, one of the best even, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the idea that his oldest had come up with.

“See even Father thinks this is a ridicules idea,” Damian pouted slightly, even though he said he never pouted because it was unbecoming.

“He’s also wearing his costume,” Dick argued with a smile as he pulled his arm away from Tim who was currently trying to hide his smile as he watched Damian try to come up with a comeback. “I promise Damian this will be fun,” Dick promised as he looked at his youngest brother. “Just imagine everyone's faces when they see us,” He offered, laughing to himself a little at the thought of all the shocked faces.

“There’s also a prize for best costume at the end of the night,” Tim piped up, watching as Damian seemed to perk up at his words. Tim shot Dick a look that meant he owned him for the help in getting the youngest into the idea. 

“What kind of prize?” Damian asked after a few seconds, looking up at Tim with a questioning glare.

“No one knows,” Tim said as he looked down at him with a little smirk. “It’s supposed to be a secret only for the winners to know,” He said with a shrug as he looked over at Bruce who was doing his best to hide the smile that wanted to creep on his face at Tim’s little white lie. Well, it wasn’t much of a lie since the prize was a secret, but Tim was making it sound much greater than it actually was.

The entire family knew how much Damian loved to win and how much he loved to gain awards from said winning. So they knew that upon hearing there was going to be a prize, Damian would agree to the idea one-hundred percent, even though they were already forced to do it by Dick.

“Fine, I will participant,” Damian said with a firm nod as he looked at the surrounding three. “But I still think this is a stupid idea,” He confirmed wanting the others to know that he still thought what they were doing was silly and childish but it was clear he was joying it ever so slightly.

“Great!” Dick said brightly as he reached forward and ruffled Damian’s hair once more before pulling the younger’s hood up. “Now all we need is Jay,” He said with a nod before a frown pulled at his lips. “Where is he anyway, it’s almost time to go in,” Dick grumbled lightly as he pulled his phone out of the small pocket that was at his side. He glared down at his phone as he unlocked the phone, ready to call the wild child of the Wayne’s to demand where he was.

“Sup,” A gruff voice came from behind him causing Dick to jump and to nearly throw his phone into the bushes in front of him. His hand tightened around his phone before he could toss it as he swiftly turned around on his heels to face none other than Jay, who was smirking down at his older brother.

“What the hell?” Dick yelped out, trying to hide the fact that Jay had actually scared the hell out of him.

“What?” Jay asked in a completely innocent voice as he shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn’t just made Dick jump at least three feet in the air. “It’s Halloween, Dickie,” He smirked, keeping his helmet pressed against his side so he wouldn’t drop it. “Everyone’s entitled to at least one good scare,” He laughed, he only laughed harder as he saw the unhappy expression across his older brother’s face.

“Where have you been?” Dick asked, glaring at his brother, still a little annoyed that Jay was a few inches taller than him even after all these years. “We’ve got to be in there in just a few minutes, not to mention we need to take at least one family picture,” He said as his brother just smirked as he tried to ignore the way the other three were trying their best not to smile or laugh at the way Jay had scared Dick.

“Chill, Big Bird,” Jay teased using the same tone that Dick had used on Tim and Damian only a few moments before. “I’m here now, aren’t I?” He asked, watching as Dick’s glare only got worse upon hearing his words. “I swear you’re the only one stressing about this,” He said with a roll of his eyes, but at the sight of Dick’s glare still being plastered on his face the wild child signed and pulled the oldest in for a hug. “I’m sorry,” Jay mumbled out as he hugged Dick gently.

Dick hugged back, noting how Jay didn’t sound sorry, but he didn’t say a word about it as he smiled into their hug. Neither noticed as Bruce took a picture of them hugging to side to Alfred.

“Fine, I forgive you, Little Wing,” Dick said as he pulled back from his brother’s hug and watched as he rolled his eyes at the old nickname but by the smile on his face it was clear he didn’t hate it he never hated hearing it. “Now come on everyone, let’s take a quick photo before we head inside,” He ordered as he moved away from Jay and over to Bruce, Tim, and Damian.

Dick quickly rounded them all up into a group where they could all be seen, making sure that all their clothes were perfect. Once everything was perfect at least in Dick’s eyes he quickly pulled out a selfie stick making everyone blinks in surprise.

“Where did he get that?” Bruce asked as he leaned down a little to whisper in Tim’s ear.

“I honestly have no clue,” Tim whispered back as he leaned back towards Bruce with a bewilder look across his face.

No one said another word as Dick quickly attached his phone to one end of the stick before racing over to the others and taking his spot next to Bruce. Once he placed himself where he wanted to go, he extended the stick to as far as it would go so he could take a nice picture of them all.

The pictures were taken quickly and without incident, since the Wayne’s were a photogenic family no matter what they were doing. 

“Alright, these look great,” Dick said as he made them all stay in place while he looked them over. “Now let’s head inside before we’re any later,” He announced making Bruce smile and shake his head since that was usually what he said when they came to these types of events.

The others nodded in agreement at Dick’s words before they all turned towards the large double doors that were before them, each with a smile on their face.

Dick looked at them all to make sure they were ready and upon seeing their smiles he knew that it was go time. He quickly moved forward and grabbed both handles of the giant doors before them all, without another thought he quickly shoved the doors open to where they could all walk in.

The moment they stepped inside everyone stopped and stared their mouths hanging open as the Wayne’s stood there trying to keep stern faces as a few people muttered in shock.

_“Is that, Batman?”_

_“What are Batman and Robin doing here?”_

_“Nightwing!?”_

_“Holy shit is that Red Hood!?”_

_“Why is Red Robin smirking like that?”_

The mutters continued to fill the room until Bruce stepped forward, causing everyone to stop and stare as they wanted to see what he would do. For a moment Bruce paused and looked back at Dick, who was trying his hardest not to bounce on his toes at how happy he was from what was happening.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile as he turned back around to face the crowd of people before them. For a moment he paused and looked them over before reading his hands up and pulling down his cowl. 

The crowd gasped as they saw Bruce Wayne standing before them with a big smile on his face.

“Hello, everyone!” Bruce greeted happily as he waved his hand. “How do you like our costumes?” He asked innocently as if he and his sons weren’t the protectors of Gotham city.

The ground stayed stunned for a moment as the four sons of Bruce Wayne pulled their masks off to show their faces to the crowd. The crowd who after a few moments went wild and began to clap for the Wayne Family’s costumes.

Bruce smiled at the cheering ground before turning his attention back to his four sons who were smiling brightly as well before they all headed down the steps to join the party.

  
They got many compliments that night and even won the prize, which was just a fake cauldron that was painted gold and piled high with candy, but Damian didn’t seem too unhappy about that.

The Wayne Family mingled and talked with smiles on their faces as the people of Gotham didn’t even know that their heroes were standing in the same room as them, sipping punch and nibbling on sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> Wool sweaters vs (Knit sweaters): I think Knit sweaters are better.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
